Warriors Frontier
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: When a mysterious entity tells the first Clan leaders of the danger arriving,they are in a panic.But Ophanimon mentions that five children will save them-in the form of cats.Will the Frontier kids be able to save the Clans from arriving danger?HIATUS
1. Chapter 1:The Prophecy

**OK,sorry to everyone who was waiting for Duncan's chapter on Warriors:A Series of Unfortunate Events.I was already putting the finishing touches when suddenly,the file got deleted. T.T**

**Apparently my brother was messing with my files yesterday,and it had a late reaction.(Moral Lesson:Save files in separate USB.)Anyway,while I frantically remember what I typed on that chapter,enjoy another Warriors Crossover I'm working on:Warriors Frontier!**

**(Based on Digimon Frontier.)**

**Warriors-Erin Hunter**

**Digimon-Erm...I forgot who owns it...somebody enlighten me on this...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>StarClan's Hunting Grounds<em>

Thunder anxiously padded in circles around River, Wind and Shadow. The first ThunderClan leader was pondering on what point of action to take. Sky was not present, but Birchstar, the leader after Sky, stood in Sky's place.

The five original Clan leaders had been told by a mysterious entity that danger would come to the five Clans. Shadow's reaction was not distinguishable, but if one could observe her, you could see her green eyes twitching with anger.

Wind's reaction was that of calm. She didn't twitch, nor did she show any frightened looks. The wiry brown she-cat's yellow eyes showed her confidence.

Thunder's reaction was panic. The usually calm ginger tom's demeanor was shattered by the prophecy.

River's reaction, on the other hand, was neutral. The silver-gray tom's green eyes showed no emotion, and his tail had lain motionless on the ground. One could almost mistake him as a statue.

Birchstar was trembling beside Wind, and the wiry brown she-cat was calming down Birchstar.

"Thunder, calm down!"Shadow mewed, annoyed.

The ginger tom glared pointedly at Shadow. "How can I calm down when all the clans are in danger?"

"Thunder."River spoke, his voice low. "Watch Wind. She can worry about the Clans, but she still maintains a calm demeanor."

At the mention of her name, Wind stopped reassuring Birchstar for a moment as she looked at River, an acknowledging look in her eye. Then she returned to reassuring Birchstar.

Thunder glared at River with amber eyes before sighing and sitting down. "I'm sorry. It's just that it so difficult _not _to worry about your Clan being attacked by something that _isn't _a fox, a badger, or a Twoleg!"

"I feel your pain..."Shadow mewed quietly, so quiet that Thunder could have mistaken it for the wind.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared. Birchstar let out a shriek of fright as the light took form. It looked like a woman, judging from its physique, but the cats of course did not know that, since the light never took on a physical form the last time it appeared.

"Be calm."The person commanded. "I am the light you spoke to last time."

River stared at the woman. The female Twoleg had her body covered fully in armor, and she held a lance and a shield. Eight golden wings came from her back as she floated above the ground. Two smaller white wings also came from her back.

A helmet hid the woman's face, but it was apparent that she could still see, since she could pick out the terrified Birchstar from the cats.

"Greetings. I have not introduced myself formally. I am Ophanimon."

Birchstar's fur flattened as she calmed down and faced Ophanimon. The she-cat mewed steadily, "I am Birchstar, the leader after Sky."

Ophanimon smiled. "You are all of a kind heart. That is good, since I have more to add to the prophecy."The angel conjured a ball of light from her hands and waved it around. The ball of light faded to reveal five tiny figures in the palm of her hand.

Shadow walked towards Ophanimon, her green eyes staring in amazement. "Amazing... five Twoleg kits! You create them?"

Ophanimon shook her head, her long hair flowing. "No. They are Twolegs, but I am a Digimon, a data infused being."After seeing the confused looks on their faces, she added, "That means I'm not alive nor dead."

"Oh..."

"These five possess the different Digimon Spirits I have given them. They will arrive to ThunderClan," At this Thunder caterwauled, but was silenced by a glare from Wind.

Ophanimon eyed them before continuing, "Like I said, to ThunderClan, they shall arrive as cats. Please, Thunder," She turned to the ginger tom. "Appear in Firestar's dreams tonight. These children shall come soon."

"I will."Thunder mewed bravely. "And if that doesn't work, Shadow can do it for me!"

Shadow hissed, "What?"

"Just joking!"Thunder mewed. "You could at least help me convince him though."

Ophanimon smiled again, but this time it was resigned. "Goodbye, Clan cats."

And she disappeared into pure white light.

* * *

><p>Firestar tossed and turned in his den, his ginger tail flicking about. He was dreaming.<p>

_"Wha..."Firestar mumbled as he stood up drowsily._

_"Firestar..."a voice whispered._

_Firestar jerked awake. "Who are you?"_

_"I am Thunder, the first ThunderClan leader."Thunder appeared, and Firestar nearly fainted at their similarity. The only thing different was Thunder's white paws and his amber eyes._

_"Do not be afraid, Firestar."A different voice mewed. Out came a black she-cat that looked amazingly like Hollyleaf._

_"We are friends."A wiry brown she-cat appeared._

_The last was a gray tom. "But we have something to tell you."_

_Firestar gaped as Thunder explained, "Shadow, black she-cat. Wind, brown she-cat. And River, gray tom. Sky is absent, but Birchstar is here to represent the last leader."At this Birchstar appeared._

_"Firestar, there is danger to come to all five Clans!"Shadow warned, her voice high with a bit of fright._

_Wind mewed in alarm, "Something not known to cats is going to come and destroy us all!"_

_"But only five can save us."Birchstar mewed quietly._

_River hissed, "They will come to ThunderClan soon."_

_"And only you know what to do with them."Thunder finished. After that, they all disappeared._

* * *

><p>"Firestar?"<p>

The ginger tom was startled as a gray tom entered his den. It was Jayfeather, judging from his blind blue eyes.

"I heard you muttering something in your sleep."Jayfeather explained.

Firestar glared at the gray tom. Jayfeather sighed. "OK,fine,I was waiting for you to wake now what?What were you saying?"

Firestar could only say one word. "Danger."


	2. Chapter 2:The Message

_Kanbara Residence_

"Give that back!"Shinya Kanbara yelled as he reached for his truck.

12 year-old Takuya Kanbara, his older brother, stuck out his tongue as he dangled the truck even higher. "Come and get it, Shorty!"

"Mo-om!"Shinya yelled.

Their mother, Yuriko Kanbara, shouted from the kitchen, "Takuya, give your brother back his truck or else I'll have to ban you from your video games!"

Takuya sighed and dropped the truck into Shinya's hands. His little brother stuck out his tongue at Takuya, who glared at him with dark brown eyes.

As Shinya _vroomed_ his truck around the house, Takuya glanced at his cell phone, which lay on the kitchen table, untouched. He picked it up and fiddled with the buttons before sighing again. It was only a year ago, yet Takuya felt as if it were centuries.

Last year, Takuya received a text message on his cell phone regarding his 'destiny'. He had rushed to the train station, and had nearly missed the Trailmon to the Digital World. On the Trailmon he had encountered three kids, two boys and one girl.

Zoe Orimoto, the only girl in the group, was 11 like Takuya at that time, and was very fluent in saying Italian. She tended to be the voice of reason in the group, although sometimes the others get her very mad.

Junpei, or J.P. Shibayama, was 13 years old at that time, and was very obnoxious. He tended to publicly show his affections for Zoe, although Zoe pays no attention to this, to his chagrin. He once bribed Pagumon with _chocolate_!

Little Tommy Himi was 9 years old during that time, and a crybaby. Literally. He admired Takuya and even treated him as his big brother, unlike his true older brother, Yutaka. He was brave and usually called enemies meanies.

After the time when he got his Human Spirit, they had met Koji Minamoto, a loner who had also encountered Takuya on the elevator. He was 12 during that time, and very anti social. But after many events involving all five of them, Koji became acquainted with all of them, and he even showed some actual kindness.

The five of them had fought many enemies, including the other Spirits that the corrupted Cherubimon had owned. One of those spirits was the corrupted Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon.

Duskmon had fought with Koji as Lobomon many times, the results always the same: No one won. Soon after one battle, when Koji's human form seemed to appear as a mirage to Duskmon, the dark Digimon had taken off, his mind full of memories.

He soon became freed from his corrupted spirits and became Koichi Kimura, Koji's older twin brother, who was assumed dead. Koichi had explained to them that he didn't know how he got here, but soon after a replica of Cherubimon had tried to convince Koichi to join him once again, to which he was refused.

His spirits became purified, and he Spirit Evolved to Loweemon and defeated the replica. Soon the six had bonded, but it had to end when Koichi gave up his spirits and disappeared, leaving Koji devastated, but strong.

After the defeat of Lucemon, the twins were reunited with a miracle in the real world, and then their adventure ended.

Or so they thought.

Takuya yelled to his mom in the kitchen, "I'm going to the computer shop, Mom!"

"Be back before six!"His mother shouted back.

* * *

><p>The computer shop had divided the computers from each other, so nobody could actually see who was beside them.<p>

As Takuya settled on his chair, he opened the computer and encountered a private chat request.

_Fine._ He clicked on accept, and he was brought to the chatbox.

A message in blue font popped up. It was from The_Lone_Wolf.

_The_Lone_Wolf: Finally! It took you forever to get here!_

Takuya smiled. Typical Koji behavior. Another message popped up, but this time it was in dark purple font and it was from WindFairy.

_WindFairy: You can't blame him, Koji. His brother must have annoyed him to death._

Zoe. Takuya couldn't help but grin as he typed the following under the username FireRules. His font was red.

_FireRules: Hey! I was almost banned from my video games!_

A message in green font popped up, and Takuya immediately recognized it as Tommy's.

_Ice_Bear: Takuya, what took you so long?_

_FireRules: I..._

A message in yellow popped up, and Takuya had to highlight it to read it.

_Thunder+Wind: Yeah Tacky, you took too long! I almost bored everyone to death!_

Takuya had to suppress his laughter as he typed his response.

_FireRules: Can't you think of a more interesting name?_

_Thunder+Wind: Hey!_

_WindFairy: *emoticon of slapping*_

_The_Lone_Wolf: *emoticon of laughing out loud*_

_Ice_Bear: J. P., you aren't still in love with Zoe, are you?_

_Thunder+Wind: Yes. Yes I am._

_The_Lone_Wolf: I can plainly see the sarcasm in that._

_FireRules: Ya think?_

Laughter escaped Takuya's mouth. What was surprising was that four more people joined in his laughing.

_FireRules: Guys...?_

_WindFairy: What is it Takuya?_

_FireRules: Can I ask you one favor?_

_The_Lone_Wolf: Go ahead._

_FireRules: If you're in a computer shop, please stick your head out of the divider._

Zoe just stared at the favor, but she complied anyway. "Why would he want us to do that?"Koji muttered, but he did so anyway. Tommy also stuck his head out, but his orange hat fell, so he picked it up and looked out again. J.P. contemplated the message before poking his head out. It was then that the four had their mouths open as they realized they were beside each other the whole time.

Takuya stepped out of the divider, and he wasn't surprised to see his friends side by side on his left.

Tommy darted back in and hurriedly typed a message. Everyone else read it.

_Ice_Bear: You guys were here the whole time?_

Zoe typed back a reply.

_WindFairy: Who would have known?_

_Thunder+Wind: It's destiny! *heart emoticon*_

_The_Lone_Wolf: Shut up, lover boy._

_FireRules: Guys... it's six already, right?_

_Thunder+Wind: So?_

_FireRules: Don't you have curfew?_

_Ice_Bear: O.o_

_The_Lone_Wolf: X(_

_WindFairy: .  
><em>

_Thunder+Wind: OH NOES._

_FireRules: What kind of idiot would say OH NOES?_

_The_Lone_Wolf: Thunder Idiots would._

_Thunder+Wind: Oh shut up._

* * *

><p>Takuya turned off the computer and stepped out at the same time as the others stepped out too. It was only when the five were outside did they speak.<p>

"Who would have guessed we were already beside each other, but we still talked through the chatbox?"Takuya laughed.

Koji scowled. "I wasted my money when I could've been talking to you guys instead for free."

"Don't worry about that, Koji."Zoe smiled, and immediately Koji turned away so that the others couldn't see him blush. "It's just money."

A beep on their phones alerted them that a message was sent to each of them.

"All of us..."Takuya muttered.

Zoe said, "I sense déjà vu arriving."

They all opened their cell phones, and each got the same message:

_Go to Jade Park at 6 o'clock p.m. and look for the forest area._

"Jade Park?"J.P. wondered out loud."Where's that?"

Zoe suddenly exclaimed, "I know where that is! It's just close by!"She pointed towards the left. "Just turn left at the computer shop and go straight!"

"Uh guys?"Tommy said."We'd better hurry, cause it's five minutes to six!"


	3. Chapter 3:Vines

"Now we're at the forest area. Now what?"Zoe asked.

Koji muttered, "Haven't you guys noticed that there aren't any other kids besides us poking around the forest area?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right."J.P. looked around.

Another beep came from their phones, and they checked it to read the message.

_Look for the brand of fire._

"I FOUND IT!"J.P. joked, pointing at Takuya.

Takuya pushed J.P. away. "Not funny, J.P.! Not funny!"

Everyone laughed. As Tommy was about to laugh, out of the corner of his eye he saw something orange in the trees. It disappeared quickly though, and he trembled.

"Tommy? What's wrong?"Zoe asked as she turned to look at the ten year old.

Tommy stuttered, "F-f-f-f-f..."

"If it's a bad word, don't say it."Koji said.

Tommy said, "F-f-f-fire."

"Fire?"Takuya wondered, but at that moment Firestar suddenly decided to show himself.

Zoe immediately squealed. "He's sooo cute!"

"Why can't Zoe say that to me?"J.P. moaned.

Zoe ignored him, but instead she approached Firestar. The ginger tom hissed and ran into the undergrowth. Zoe was startled for a moment before she followed the cat.

"Follow her!"Takuya yelled, and the four boys did, occasionally dodging thorns and branches and roots.

* * *

><p>"Am I dreaming, or are we lost?"Takuya asked, turning around. But Koji, Tommy and J.P. were gone. Takuya's blood turned to ice at the realization.<p>

"Guys? Guys? This isn't funny!"He yelled.

_Kanbara..._

"Huh? Who said that?"Takuya turned around, but no one was there.

_The fire..._

"Hey! Show yourself!"Takuya shouted.

_Your friends are safe..._

Takuya's expression changed from anger and confusion to relief. "They are? Great..."

_But they are not themselves anymore..._

"They became Digimon again?"Takuya's voice grew louder.

_You too, shall join them..._

"Wha-"Takuya started to yell, but suddenly darkness covered him, as the trees suddenly covered the sun. "Hey! What happened to the sun?"

_The five of you..._

"Let me ou-"Takuya's voice was muffled by the vines that suddenly started to wrap around him. "Mmmmpphh!"He tried to yell, but suddenly, a sharp prod on his back made him become unconscious.

_...Shall save the world..._

Where Takuya had been before, a ball of vines stood in his place, covered in thorns and leaves. It was quiet and light once more in the forest.

Nearby, the other Digidestined were experiencing the same thing, and were being wrapped around in vines. They were also unconscious as the vines wrapped their bodies.

Koji was the last, however, to be unconscious. The loner had viciously fought against the vines and tried his very best not to become wrapped in vines, but a single misstep sent Koji sprawling to the ground, and he weakly looked up to see Zoe's face before she was covered in vines.

"Z...zoe..."He said weakly before the vines wrapped around him.

The five vine-wrapped children were immobile until a sudden burst of light emanated from each of the balls of vines. The vines unwrapped, letting the Digidestined lay on the ground, unharmed.

But the only problem was, they were not themselves anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>No,it isn't a Kouzumi fic.<strong>

**_Yet._**

**OK,now that's over,I am going to kill Ryo for stealing Rika from Henry.*goes off to chase Ryo.*Nah,just joking,but honestly,I prefer HenryxRika over RyoxRika anyday.**

**KojixZoe FTW**

**Signed,Erin D.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Awakening

_Forest Where the Clans Live_

"Oh man..."Takuya groaned. "What happened..."

He stood up groggily, but instead of standing upright, he smashed his face into the forest floor.

"What the..."He muttered, trying to stand up. "What is _wrong_ with me?"After that question, he regretted it instantly, since he came across a lake. He stared at his reflection, and it stared back.

But it was not human.

It was not the least bit human. Instead, a red tom cat with brown eyes stared back at him. The tom was unique, as on his forehead, the tom had a single patch of ginger and golden fur. It was like a blazing fire.

"AGH!"Takuya yowled. Birds flew off their perches as Takuya yowled, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME?"

_OK, calm down Takuya..._ He chided himself. _Take a deep breath and reassess the situation. You're a human turned cat. What do you do?_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Takuya heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, and immediately, involuntarily, a growl rose up his throat. His claw unsheathed involuntarily as he waited for the stranger.<p>

A small, white tom with emerald green eyes shuffled towards Takuya, a seemingly familiar aura of fright hanging around him. The tom had a peculiar ginger tipped tail.

"C-c-can you h-h-help me?"the tom stuttered, not meeting Takuya's eyes.

Takuya immediately recognized the voice. "Tommy?"He sheathed his claws.

"Takuya?"Tommy stared into Takuya's brown eyes for confirmation. His green eyes sparkled. "It _is _you!"He smiled and bounced around Takuya. "Hey Takuya, how'd we become cats, huh? Did Ophanimon do this?"

"Calm down, Tommy!"Takuya chided gently. "Honestly, I don't know, but we have to find the others first."

As if on cue, a large blue-gray tom with brown eyes slumped into the clearing in front of Takuya and Tommy. The tom had strange golden paws.

"J.P.?"Tommy mewed in surprise.

The blue gray tom's brown eyes stared knowingly into Tommy's green eyes. "Tommy, and Takuya! Oh, I'm so glad to see you guys!"He stopped slumping and straightened up.

"No time for rejoicing guys."Takuya immediately mewed."Koji and Zoe aren't here yet."

Tommy shrugged. "They'll be here soon, I guess."

"Probably."Takuya mewed.

J.P. added for an afterthought, "Unless the bears see them first."

"O...K...I just received gory images in my mind."Takuya sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><em>Ow...<em> Koji thought, rubbing his head with his paw. _Wait... paw?_

He stared at the black paw in front of him. He turned his hand, and the paw responded. He stood up cautiously on four legs, and looked behind him to see the body of a cat.

_Well, this is new._ Koji thought. (A/N: Koji is a _cool _kitty! XD) _Did Ophanimon do this?_

He looked around for a body of water to inspect his reflection, and he was pleased to find a lake nearby. He was about to pad towards it when a loud shriek came from the bushes next to him.

"Zoe?"Koji raced towards the sound, and the blood in his veins froze as he saw the she-cat in front of him.

The she-cat had jade green eyes and a pretty golden pelt, but the she-cat had a white underbelly.

_Is that... Zoe?_

The she-cat had noticed Koji. She turned to stare at him with her jade green eyes. "Koji?"The she-cat murmured.

"Zoe?"Koji mustered up the courage to walk up to the golden she-cat.

Zoe was instantly relieved, and she immediately nuzzled Koji, to which the tom turned bright red under his fur. Luckily Zoe couldn't see that.

"Koji, I'm so glad I found you! Why are we cats, and where are the others?"She mewed, her tail flicking.

Koji couldn't answer. His eyes were darting around, looking for anybody who might have seen them.

"Oh by the way, you look cute as a cat."Zoe mewed wholeheartedly.

Koji was a black tom with dark blue eyes. He had a gold-tipped tail, so he was also unique.

Koji stuttered, "Uh, thanks."His blue eyes gazed at the nearby lake. "We should go by the lake. So you can see your reflection."

"OK!"Zoe raced off. Koji was frozen on the spot for a moment.

Zoe returned. "Hey, Koji, I'll race you!"

"You're on!"Koji mewed.

* * *

><p>J.P. was pacing around, his tail anxiously flicking about. Takuya was ducking and avoiding J.P.'s tail, while Tommy was sitting on the edge of the lake, looking at his reflection.<p>

"J.P.! Stop doing that!"Takuya ducked again.

J.P. stopped flicking his tail. "Sorry, Tacky, but it's just that I'm so nervous about Zoe!"

Tommy's green eyes bore into J.P.'s brown ones. "And what about Koji, huh J.P,? Koji's also important, since he's part of the team!"

"Well...I..."J.P. was saved from stuttering by a rustling in the bushes.

Takuya darted. "Come on guys, act like you're supposed to be here!"

Immediately Tommy acted like he was drinking water, and J.P. pretended he was watching the sky. Takuya was simply sharpening his claws on a nearby tree.

"Here they come..."J.P. hissed.

* * *

><p>Out of the bushes came Koji and Zoe, the latter smiling smugly at Koji. The loner was grumbling something about cheating.<p>

Zoe's green eyes looked at the three other Digidestined-turned-cats. She mewed, "Oh, hi there!"

J.P.'s ears pricked towards Zoe, but otherwise he didn't say a word. Tommy stopped drinking for a moment, but he resumed a moment after. Takuya, however, was having fun scratching off the bark of the tree.

Zoe mewed crossly, "Hello? I said hi!"

"Let me handle this."Koji immediately unsheathed his claws, which were extremely sharp.

Tommy gulped. He faced the two, his green eyes filled with fear. "H-h-h-h-h-i..."

"Finally!"Zoe smiled and her tail involuntarily flicked Koji's nose. The tom sheathed his claws and batted her tail away. "Hey!"He mewed.

"Oops! Sorry!"Zoe immediately apologized. She made her tail go limp. She smiled sweetly to Tommy. "Could you and your friends help us look for someone? We're kind of lost and we need to find them!"

Takuya stopped scratching the bark off the tree. "OK, describe them! We'll be able to determine who they are if you tell us!"

"Let's see..."Zoe muttered.

Koji mewed, "Takuya is a hot head, but he's funny. And he had brown eyes. Tommy is the crybaby, but he's brave and has green eyes. J.P. is fat and clumsy and obsessed with a certain girl. And he has brown eyes."

"Hey!"J.P. mewed, insulted.

Zoe looked curiously at him. "You know J.P.?"

"I...uh..."J.P. stuttered, looking towards Takuya and Tommy.

Tommy grinned. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but, we shall quote Toucanmon: SCRAMMING!"The three boys darted off, leaving Koji and Zoe in the dust.

"That was rude!"Zoe huffed, her eyes blazing with fury.

Koji looked towards the place where the three rushed off. "Zoe, aren't you forgetting something? Those cats mentioned Toucanmon!"

"You're right!"Zoe gasped.

Koji's claws unsheathed. "Those three cats were Takuya, Tommy and J.P.!"

* * *

><p>"J.P.! Tommy!"Takuya mewed crossly. "You two nearly blew our cover! We have to pretend we don't know those two!"<p>

"And why?"J.P. muttered.

Takuya glared at him. "I just found out something interesting from Koichi!"

"Really?"Tommy was bouncing around now.

"He told me Koji's been muttering Zoe's name in his sleep!"Takuya yowled triumphantly.

J.P. snorted. "How would he know? They don't live in the same house!"

"For your information, Koichi had Koji at his house for the night!"

J.P. snarled and turned away, his neck fur bristling.

"Um, Takuya, how does Zoe work out in all of this?"Tommy asked.

Takuya smiled smugly."Koji's in love with Zoe, don't you see? Now, we'll randomly put them in situations together, so that they'd go all lovey-dovey and stuff!"

J.P. hissed.

Tommy asked, "But what if they find out it's us?"

Takuya ignored J.P. and stared into Tommy's green eyes."We're going to let them know it's us, but _sloowly._ Leak out random bits of information, one at a time, info that only the five of us know. Like stuff about the Digital World."

"Ooohhhh."Tommy mewed.

Takuya's tail flicked. He mewed confidently. "Once they realize it's us, we'll laugh at them for not realizing it's us for a long time!"

J.P.'s blood turned to ice as he saw Koji and Zoe dashing towards them. "Uh...guys?"Once Takuya and Tommy looked at him, he yowled, "INCOMING!"

"You-"Koji was about to yowl, when suddenly, three cats came out of the bushes. One was a black she-cat with green eyes, another a mottled gray tom with blind blue eyes and a scar, and the last was a golden tabby tom with a nicked ear and amber eyes.

"What are you doing here?"The golden tom mewed.


	5. Chapter 5:Some Talking And Stuff

"I repeat, what are you doing here?"The golden tom mewed sternly.

Koji mustered up the courage to speak. "We... we come in peace!"

"Lamo alien line."J.P. whispered to Takuya, who snickered.

The golden tom's amber eyes gazed on them thoughtfully. The she-cat beside him mewed, "From what Clan are you?"

"Clan?"Zoe was now officially confused.

The blind gray tom sighed in frustration. "If you don't know what a Clan is, then it is obvious that you are kittypets!"

"I don't know Jayfeather."The golden tom leaned forward to sniff the five uncertainly. "They don't smell like kittypets, and they don't look like plump kittypets."He stopped before adding, "Well, except for this one, but he isn't _that _fat."J.P. scowled.

The black she-cat shrugged. "Whoever they are, Firestar needs to see them. They trespassed onto our territory."

"Hollyleaf, you're a warrior code maniac!"The tom called Jayfeather spat.

Hollyleaf hissed, "You're blind!"

"Both of you, stop this!"The golden tom commanded.

Jayfeather faced him. "Who died and made you deputy, Lionblaze?"

"Y-y-you two are mean bullies..."Tommy muttered. The three stopped.

Hollyleaf glared at the white tom. "_What did you say?_"

Tommy's emerald green eyes gazed at Hollyleaf's own green eyes. "I said, you two are mean bullies!"

Jayfeather unsheathed his claws. "Say that again!"

"Look, stop it!"Lionblaze blocked Jayfeather's path towards Tommy. "He's right, you know. The both of you are acting hostile! Even though they trespassed, they have to feel welcome if they have no intention of coming here, you know!"

Jayfeather sheathed his claws while Hollyleaf simply turned away. Lionblaze sighed before mewing, "Sorry if my littermates are obnoxious today. But you all must come with me. You have trespassed on ThunderClan territory, and Firestar will know what to do with you. Follow me."

Hollyleaf went first, her tail being held on to by Jayfeather. The blind gray tom occasionally stumbled on a root. Lionblaze went last, his amber eyes motioning the others to follow him. Which they did.

"I know it's you, Takuya."Koji mewed to Takuya as they padded after Lionblaze.

Takuya nearly sweat dropped. "What are you talking about? My name's..."He said the first word that came to his mind. "My name's Fire!"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "As if! I can totally tell it's you, Tommy and J.P.!"

"My name's Ice, not Tommy."Tommy mewed.

J.P. replied, "I'm Thunder!"

"Talk about original!"Koji muttered to Zoe, who giggled. The golden she-cat mewed, "You just said the first word that came to your minds, didn't you?"

"...Yes..."Takuya mewed.

Koji looked triumphant. "HA! It WAS you three!"

"No need to look so triumphant, wolf boy."J.P. muttered.

Zoe looked at the large blue-gray tom. His attitude had changed, but at least he wasn't fawning over Zoe anymore.

As if hearing her thoughts, J.P. started to act all lovey-dovey around her again. "Zoe! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, I was really worried..."And you know the rest.

"Love sick maniac."Koji grumbled.

Lionblaze stopped suddenly. Takuya and the others bumped into him.

"What's wrong?"Tommy asked.

Lionblaze parted the bushes. "We're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Nutcases,this is the shortest chapter in the story so far!.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:Firestar

**OK, let's pretend Hollyleaf didn't die, OK? I want Ivypaw and Dovepaw to appear in the story, so pretend Hollyleaf NEVER DIED. That Squirrelflight never told them what happened. And Ashfur did not die.**

**Rukamon: That makes the story BORING!**

**And now, due to having a Digimon fanfic, I have five annoying OC Digimon who will act as muses. Note, one of them is a boy, and that is Rukamon. No, not DOLPHMON! RUKAMON! Not that Dolphin Digimon on Digimon Wiki.**

**Mikamon: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**How can I when Rukamon is annoying me to death?**

**Stenmon:*whacks Rukamon on the head with a **_**Vixen Whip**_*****

**OK, now with that done, on with the story!**

**Fiamon: Oi, what about the disclaimer?**

**Oh yeah, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Erin D. does not own Warrior Cats or Digimon Frontier.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One word crossed the Digidestined's minds: "Wow."<p>

ThunderClan's camp was brimming with cats, whose scents were making the Digidestined overwhelmed. At one point, a slender dark cream she-cat passed in front of them, the she-cat's aquamarine eyes staring curiously at the five before darting off.

Lionblaze saw the five staring at her before chuckling. He mewed, "That was Rosepetal, one of our warriors. You'll meet more of them later once Firestar introduces you to the Clan."

"Introduces?"There was an aura of doubt around Hollyleaf, but her eyes were faintly amused.

Lionblaze winked, and she immediately understood. Leading the way, she padded towards a den, with Jayfeather letting go of her tail, as he could find his way around camp. Lionblaze nodded a bit to the five, and they followed him, curious, until Koji stopped the other four.

"What's wrong, Koji?"Tommy asked, his ginger tipped tail flicking.

Koji looked around for anyone who might be watching them before mewing urgently, "We can't let them know our real names! We'll have to invent a name!"

"And why?"Takuya mewed, his tone questioning.

The black tom sighed. "What, you want to be called Takuyatail?"

"Where would you get that idea?"

"Don't you get it? Lionblaze. Lion and blaze. Hollyleaf. Holly and leaf. Jayfeather. Jay and feather. Rosepetal. Rose and petal!"

"Oh, I get it!"Zoe mewed, her eyes shimmering. "We want nice names, so we invent a name that we can easily respond to!"

Koji looked pleased. "Exactly!"

J.P. mewed, "Hey, I got an idea! Why not the names of our spirits?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!"Tommy mewed excitedly. "I could be Ice, and Takuya could be Fire, then Koji Light, Zoe is Wind, then J.P. Thunder!"

"It's settled then!"Takuya-Fire-mewed.

Zoe-Wind-smiled. "We'd better keep going. Lionblaze will wonder what happened to us."

The five shared one more grin before darting back after Lionblaze, who was impatiently waiting for them at the mouth of the den.

"Took you five long enough."He mewed crossly. "Now, go in. Firestar is waiting."

"Firestar... that's a cool name."Fire mewed.

J.P.-Thunder-mewed teasingly, "As if you'd get a cool name like that!"

"He won't."A new voice mewed from the cave. "Only Clan leaders are allowed to take on the name 'star'."

The ginger tom that they saw earlier emerged from the den, his green eyes showing confidence. The ginger tom froze as he saw the five, but he shook his head, as if waking from a bad dream. He mewed, "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. Who are you, and what are you doing on our territory?"

"I'm Fire."Fire mewed.

Koji-Light-muttered, "The name's Light."

"I'm Wind."Zoe meowed.

Tommy-Ice-was staring at Firestar, awestruck. "I...I'm Ice..."

"And I'm Thunder!"Thunder was proud for having a name like the Clan's.

Firestar gazed on the five, a playful look in his eye. He smiled. "I can see you are only apprentice age. Ice is 6 moons, Fire and Wind are 7 moons, Light is 8 moons, and Thunder is 9 moons. Now tell me, what were you doing on the edge of the lake?"

The five grew silent. "Honestly... we don't know..."Fire murmured.

Firestar nodded to Lionblaze, who backed away outside. "Come inside, and perhaps you will tell me the true story."

Fire, Light, Ice, Wind and Thunder followed Firestar inside, their eyes widening in surprise as Firestar made himself comfortable on a nest made of moss and feathers.

"Is that...moss?"Fire asked out loud.

"Why yes. You haven't seen moss before?"Firestar asked them, his green eyes questioning.

Wind mewed, "Ah...don't mind Fire, he's annoying..."

"Well, are you going to tell me the truth?"Firestar mewed.

The five looked at each other before launching into a full length story, starting from the Trailmon to the Digital World, to the defeat of Lucemon and the return to the human world, and until the part where they followed the ginger cat into the forest and got turned into cats.

Firestar looked troubled. "I believe you were following _me._"

"You?"Thunder mewed disbelievingly.

Firestar nodded. "I was told by StarClan you would come, and you did. The vines were all of the entity's work."He stood up. "Perhaps it is time I introduce you to ThunderClan, and make you apprentices. Come."The five parted to give way for Firestar before going out themselves.

"Are we doing the right thing?"Fire asked in a hushed voice."Can we trust him?"

Light nodded slightly. "We have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray, the story's over!<strong>

**Fiamon: *death glare***

***sweat drop*I mean the CHAPTER'S over! *mutters*Geez, having five muses is getting on my nerves.**

**Tinemon: *whips out chainsaw***

**AAAGGGGH! I'M SOORRRRRRYYYYY! *is chased***

**Mikamon: While those two are acting like complete idiots...**

**Mikamon and Rukamon: Rate and Review!**

**Stenmon: Wow, that's the first time we ever did that.**

**Rukamon: That's because we weren't there before.**


End file.
